


To Be Yours

by HideIsSleeping



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android!Nitori Aiichirou, Android!Ryuugazaki Rei, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Experienced Nitori Aiichirou, M/M, Nagisa and Rei own the club, Oblivious Matsuoka Rin, Poor Rin, Rin hates himself, Sex Club, Virgin Rin Matsuoka, poor nitori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideIsSleeping/pseuds/HideIsSleeping
Summary: Matsuoka Rin wasn't much of an android fanatic, hell, he wasn't even interested in them. Not until he meets a certain silver haired android in the club.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay SO. I know it says there's eventual smut, but there is in this chapter only to get the story rolling. ALSO,,, Ai is in fact a boy, the female pronouns are used because Rin thinks he's a girl. (Figured I'd write it here in case anyone didn't see the tags oop)

If you thought that Matsuoka Rin stole an android from a sex club you are… Well, completely right. Rin would argue otherwise, despite it being nothing but the truth.

You see, it wasn’t intentional at first, and Rin generally had a handle on his impulsivity (no, he did not), but today was… different, okay? Rin wasn’t one to go to clubs exclusive to android partners, but here he was. Rin liked to blame it on the fact that his friends decided he needed to get out more by suggesting this club. He did not, however plan on going to it.

Until he found himself inside the building, sitting at the bar, cradling a drink that he hasn’t touched.

Rin hadn’t been looking for anything in particular, simply sitting down to have a couple drinks to check the place out then head home. Not that he wanted to or anything. His friends made him go. Friends that weren’t there with him. He’d taken his car there, and planned to take a cab on his way back, but since he hasn’t touched his drink, driving home wouldn’t be a problem. It was getting boring here anyways.

Just when he had gotten up to leave the club, he had caught the gaze of an android in a pod who had seemed to be staring him down for the past little while.

Rin had spent about an hour or so there, but nothing in particular caught his eye. Why would it? It was full of androids and humans, some mingling, some on poles, some in pods much like the one that had been staring him down. Rin never had a particular interest in androids, maybe because he didn’t know any? Not that it mattered, why would you spend thousands on a person made of plastic? It was pointless.

The redhead turned his gaze from the android in the pod and pursed his lips. No, Rin. She may be cute, but she’s an android. She isn’t real, he tried to convince himself as he stood. To leave. Yeah, to leave. Rin quickly paid for bill and made his way to the exit, but looked over his shoulder at the android in the pod, who, despite there being a crowd around her pod, hadn’t taken her gaze off of Rin. It was honestly kind of creepy, but yet Rin found himself pushing his way through the crowd to get to her.

Someone had lifted their card to tap it against the digital debit machine to pay for an hour with her, but Rin scowled down at the man and moved in front of him to pay before the man could even try it. The redhead spared a glance at the androids description and found that her name was Aiichiro. Ai. Love. How… cute. Maybe a little odd for a sex android, he didn’t know. Whatever. 

What Rin failed to do was read the entirety of this androids description. Her boxy appearance and flat chest should have given him some sort of hint, but he didnt take it. He didn’t care to. The least he could do was learn her name before he took her into one of the rooms.

Or

Out one of the back exits.

To his car.

Where he helped her in and drove her to his house.

The worst part about it? He wasn’t exactly subtle about it when he was trying to be. He definitely didn’t think about the fact that there were cameras around the club either, and that the owners were watching his every move, chuckling to themselves.

The android kept glancing to him, opening her mouth to say something but closing it. “Where are we going?” She asked him. “We shouldn’t be anywhere but one of the provided rooms in the club.” She told him.

“I-ah-” Rin sputtered. “My house, we’re going to my house.” He stated lamely, glancing at the android out of the corner of his eye. “I’ll bring you back when we’re finished.” Rin lied, smiling awkwardly when she had her eyebrows furrowed but nodded, a small smile eventually replacing her previous expression.

Shit. She was adorable.

And there was a possibility that he wanted her to experience the world, more than use her for his own selfish reasons. So maybe he acted on impulse, totally not something he did often, but he was sure the results would be worth it. She was a sex android who probably hasn’t seen anything outside of a Cyberlife shop or the sex club she worked in. It was sad, honestly. Even if she couldn't feel anything. No one wants to live like that; being cramped in one place for their entire life.

"So uh, Ai, right?" Rin asked upon entering the apartment with Ai, turning to face her after shutting the door.

The android had been taking in the sight of his apartment, her expression unchanging as she took in the slight clutter around his apartment. Rin hadn't thought to clean it, he didn't exactly plan to let anyone see his place. He was generally a neat person, but everyone had their days. She perked up though, when her name was called, her cheeks flushing a pretty pink.

“Ah.. yes? Shall we get started?” She asked, wringing her hands together.

Rin sputtered, his own cheeks burning. For this all to be programmed into her system, her shyness really did seem real. “Uh, well,” He started, looking anywhere but the at the pretty android in front of him, instead moving to the couch where he plopped down with a hand over his eyes. “I’m… you know we don’t have to, right? We can just… chill here if you wanted to do something else.” Rin told the other.

He jolted though, when he felt rather than saw the android join him on the couch, his gaze now on the other and his hand raised frozen in the air for a long moment before it fell back down to his side when he heard Ai speak.

“I… wouldn’t mind doing it..” Ai spoke meekly, staring up at him from under her eyelashes. It was only just then that he realized that Ai was now pressing herself against Rin, her hand on his thigh.

Rin sucked in a shaky breath, feeling his length stir in his pants. Oh god, pretty girl touching him. What do. Brain, work please. Dick, chill out for two seconds please. Yeah, that’d be great.

“Uh, I-I just have a request?” Rin spoke, sitting up a bit as Ai’s hand slipped up his thigh.

“Hmmm?” She hummed, reaching her other hand over to start undoing Rin’s pants.

“Can we uh.. Ah…” he started, becoming a little distracted as he watched Ai undo his pants. “Ah, it might be strange…” Rin continued, his breath stuttering when Ai pulled his cock out of his underwear. “Can we avoid the whole kissing thing?” Rin asked, his cheeks aflame.

“Of course,” Ai nodded, looking up at him with an innocent smile as her fingers wrapped around Rin’s cock and stroked it slowly, pulling a moan from the redheaded male.

“A-Ah..” He groaned. “I-I don’t want to go all the way either.” Rin finished, then let out a choked off gasp when Ai squeezed his length slightly before slipping onto the floor and in between his legs.

“Mmn.. Whatever you want,” Ai murmured, looking up at Rin, his eyes dark and seductive yet he still maintained that innocent appearance, as if he wasn’t about to suck Rin’s dick.

Rin shuddered and let out a whine when Ai’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock. Fuck. _Fuck_ , he was going to cum and they’ve barely started.

The redhead reached down to where Ai knelt, his fingers tangling in her soft, silver hair. It was weird, for some reason he was expecting it to feel like one of those cheap wigs you bought from party city for halloween and hated it. Rin just wasn’t expecting it to feel so… real, he guessed. These androids really were meant to look and, well, feel(?) human after all, huh?

Rin let out a loud moan, his fingers tightly holding onto Ai’s hair as Ai’s mouth sunk lower and lower until she had the entire thing down his throat, her nose touching his navel.

“Ai, _Ai_ ,” Rin whimpered, bucking up into Ai’s willing mouth. “It- haah- It feels good,” he managed to get out between his gasps and moans. To make things worse (better), Ai was staring up at him as she bobbed her head, while her hands slipped up his thighs and up his shirt.

The touches shouldn’t have gotten to Rin as much as they did, it was almost embarrassing how easily she was pulling reactions out of him.

“O-Oh fuck,” Rin moaned, his hips twitching as Ai took him back down her throat once again. “F-u-u-uck,” he sobbed, doubling over as he felt Ai’s throat constrict around his length.

That was what did it for him, without any warning he was spilling his seed down the androids throat with a loud cry, throwing his head back.

Ai stayed like that for a moment before she pulled off his now softening length and smiled up at him innocently, like she hadn’t just swallowed his cum. It was unbelievable that she could look like that after what was done. The only thing that gave her away was her mussed hair and the slight dribble of cum on the corner of her lips which she licked away.

Rin looked on with horror let out a squawk. “Fuck, Ai I’m sorry I didn’t-..! H-Here, get up, I’ll help you get o-” Rin started, holding onto Ai’s arm, helping her stand.

Rin’s eyes were met with something he definitely… wasn’t expecting from what he thought had been a female android this entire time.

She- She was a he. A he this entire time. Rin stared at the tent in the androids tiny shorts, gawking. H-He just let a guy suck him off without realizing it. No, nope. That was gay and Rin most definitely wasn’t gay. This guy wasn’t even real, so it didn’t count! God, fuck, he couldn’t believe he accidentally stole a male android. He even looked at the description! Well… sort of…

“...I’m not gay,” Rin whispered, tearing his gaze away from the androids, well, very apparent boner. “No, I’m not..” he continued, shaking his head furiously.

“Is everything alright?” He heard Ai ask him, but Rin was silent for a long moment, his eyes wide.

He couldn’t take Ai back either, not unless he wanted to be charged thousands, or maybe millions with how seedy the club looked. Who knew what the owners were like there. No, Rin. That’d just be cruel to bring him back, especially when you said you were going to help him experience the world.

“No,” Rin finally answered. “This… I’m not gay.” Rin told the android, tucking himself in his pants and frantically did them up. “Y-You’re a guy?!” He exclaimed.

The android tipped his head to the side. “Yes?” he spoke. “You… didn’t know? Every android has a description next to their pod if they’re in one-”

“Of course I didn’t fucking know!” Rin squawked. “I didn’t read your description!”

They were silent after that, but Rin could feel the androids gaze on him. If.. worse comes to worst he could always pawn the android, right? No, god, that’d be worse than bringing him back to club. Maybe he could hand him off to Nagisa? He and Rei were always thinking up ways to spice up their sex life.

“Will we be going back to the club?” Ai inquired after looking up at the clock hanging on the wall. The hour was almost up, and Rin didn’t seem to have any intentions to move. It seems Ai didn’t catch onto the fact that he was stolen. “It seems our time is almost up.”

“No,” Rin stated slowly. “We won’t you’re ah… Free?” He questioned, unsure.

The LED on the side of Ai’s head flickered at this, but Rin didn’t take any notice to it. The android notified the owners that he wouldn’t be returning and that the police may need to be involved.

And almost as quickly as he sent the message to the club owners, a response fired back in his field of vision.

**[Ownership Transfer: Matsuoka Rin]  
[Tell him if he so much as threatens to bring you back or sell you, we will seek him out and kill him ourselves.]**

The android blinked, clearing the message from his field of vision before looking at Rin. “It seems we have nothing to worry about at all. So long as you don’t attempt to get rid of me, things will be alright.” he stated with a smile, his LED returning to blue.

“W-What?” Rin sputtered.

“I am now in your possession thanks to the owners of the club. I alerted them of what happened and this was their response.”

Oh fuck. No, seriously _fuck_. He wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or throw himself into the sun for being an absolute fucking idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof so, updates will be slow. I work pretty much everyday & don’t have much time to write bc I sleep right after my shifts ^^;

The rest of the day was passing way too slowly for Rin’s liking after the… incident. It was starting to get incredibly incredibly awkward. Especially when the android just… stood there and watched him with a faux sense of curiosity. Ugh. It gave him the jitters. It was like in the club, except in the club it wasn’t as creepy. Why? Because Rin still thought he was a _girl _at the time and it was kind of hot that she had taken an interest in him, but no. Ai was a guy, and as attractive as he may be, it was weird.__

__Hey wait. No, get away gay thoughts. Ai was not attractive._ _

__“Can you like… not stare at me please?” Rin spoke uncomfortably as he looked around the kitchen for something eat to dinner._ _

__“Ah, yes of course. Sorry,” The android apologized, not sounding as genuine as Rin would have liked._ _

__Rin looked at the android suspiciously for a long moment, his eyes narrowed at Ai. He blinked once, twice, then looked away, turning back to his cupboard to look through them for something, _anything _he could eat that he didn’t have to cook. God, he fucking sucked at cooking. How he managed to live all this time was beyond him.___ _

____When he looked up next, it was because he saw an arm reach past him to grab something out of the cupboard in front of him. Rin let out a girly screech and jumped back. When had Ai moved?!? And how was he so quiet?!!_ _ _ _

____“Sorry, Rin,” Ai apologized with a very real looking wince for an android. “I suppose I should have said something.”_ _ _ _

____“You think?!” He squawked, letting out a loud huff, which had blown his hair out of his face, which he quickly fixed._ _ _ _

____It took Rin a moment to realize that Ai was grabbing things out of his cupboards and making a bit of a mess of his counters with what he was putting down._ _ _ _

____“Oi, oi! Don’t make a mess!” Rin grunted, reaching out to start putting things away until he noticed that the android wasn’t randomly making a mess of his house, but was taking out ingredients. “Ah-.. Hey wait.. You can cook?” He asked, his hand falling back to his side._ _ _ _

____“I can, yes. It’s something that I was taught by the club owners,” Ai hummed, looking through the cupboards for a cutting board to start cutting up vegetables on another countertop. The sentence would have sounded completely normal if Ai wasn’t a sex android._ _ _ _

____“Taught.. you..? Is that an often occurrence? Don’t sex androids just… y’know.. have sex?” Rin asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he watched Ai start cutting up vegetables on the cutting board he found, then stop when Rin asked his questions._ _ _ _

____“I… Suppose it is odd, yes. The club owners were awfully fond of me. They usually let me stay at their apartment overnight with them rather than make me stay at the club,” Ai explained, resuming his vegetable cutting._ _ _ _

____Rin blinked._ _ _ _

____He wondered why they transferred ownership to him if they were so fond of him. Man, what a weird situation they were in right now._ _ _ _

____Rin owned a sex android that could cook and who knew what else._ _ _ _

____“So… what else can you do.. exactly?” Rin asked._ _ _ _

____“I was taught to clean, and they inputted a mapping system into me saying that I may need it.” Ai explained, as if this was all completely normal for a sex android. “I suppose this is a good thing considering what has happened tonight.” Ai continued._ _ _ _

____Rin cringed. Right, yeah, he stole Ai. Fuck. No need to rub it in you plastic asshole. “So.. wait. Clean too? A mapping system? Didn’t they totally turn you into a housekeeping android?” He spoke._ _ _ _

____“Not entirely. If I were, there’d be more things I’d be able to take care of like bills and orders. My primary focus is still to provide sexual pleasure, I just have added bonuses that I’ve taken time to learn on my own, with the help of the club owners.”_ _ _ _

____“...Huh..” Was all Rin could respond with, rendered speechless with this. The club owners must have been trying to do the same thing that Rin had been attempting to try doing; let Ai live freely and expand his horizons._ _ _ _

____So maybe they weren’t as bad as Rin originally thought they were. In fact, Rin thought it was interesting for them to do such a thing for this android, and maybe only this one. Was this the only android in their club that they grew attached to or was it all of them? If not, why did they keep making Ai go back rather than keep him in their apartment?_ _ _ _

____Rin had so many questions, not just about that, but about androids in general as well._ _ _ _

____“Can you eat?” Rin asked, watching as Ai started frying up meat, and eventually the vegetables too when the meat was cooked enough. “Hey.. are you.. making stir fry?” Rin asked, a little hopeful when he realized just what was being done. He always helped out his mom with (watched her) making stir fry, it was one of his favourite meals. The fact that Ai was making it…_ _ _ _

____Maybe Rin liked him a little more for it._ _ _ _

____“Oh- did you not like it?” The android asked, looking over his shoulder at the redhead._ _ _ _

____“No, I do, I love it actually. I was just surprised is all,” Rin shrugged, his cheeks warming a little as he looked away._ _ _ _

____“Ah… Good,” Ai spoke with a small smile on his face before turning back to the stove. “I can eat. We’re made to be as human as possible, so consuming things is possible but not necessary. Much like sleep. We can choose to sleep and eat but don’t need to. We don’t even need to be charged,” Ai explained, pulling a clip from the waistband of his shorts to pin his bangs back._ _ _ _

____Rin watched this happen, an eyebrows raised. He had looked back when Ai had started speaking again and had been a little surprised to see the random pin. Has that always been there? Speaking of… They should probably do some shopping so Ai wasn’t stuck in that skimpy outfit. He could never go out in public like that._ _ _ _

____Well, he could if he wanted to, but the public wouldn’t take too kindly to it. It was actually pretty covered for a sex android though. He has seen the other males in there, and they definitely weren’t wearing a top in there._ _ _ _

____When he observed the top more, he realized it was as tiny and tight as his shorts were, and suddenly he was embarrassed. Totally not (is) because it looked good on Ai, but because he realized that it should’ve been easy to have noticed that Ai was a guy with how tight everything was._ _ _ _

____Y’know what! Maybe Rin thought Ai was just flat chested! That was it!_ _ _ _

____Regardless, Ai was a guy and Rin was very, very(?) straight. One hundred percent. Rin could never doubt his sexuality if he already knew what it was._ _ _ _

____At one point Rin had moved over to the kitchen island and sat down so he could watch Ai cook. The android seemed rather focused on the task, but was completely unbothered. He guessed it was to be expected when he didn’t feel anything._ _ _ _

____Eventually though, the stir fry was served and a plate was set in front of Rin who had lit up with excitement. Oh man, how long has it been since he last had stir fry? He couldn’t remember._ _ _ _

____The redhead immediately dug in while the android packed up the rest into a container he found in one of the cupboards._ _ _ _

____“Is it good?” Ai asked him._ _ _ _

____“Yeah man, it’s amazing!” Rin groaned, shovelling another portion into his mouth. The android smiled at that and shook his head, putting the container into the fridge._ _ _ _

____“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”_ _ _ _


End file.
